Moments in time
by Scrittoree
Summary: Can I have some peace and quiet! We all know it's hard to relax and ease your mind but it never helps when you're constantly being interrupted. Slight time travel. One-Shot!


I got this idea when I realized it is really hard to get a little peace and quiet and alone time. This fanfiction is centered around a character I created, she is trying to get some peace and quiet but it involves Naruto characters. This is a one-shot but it may become a series of random one-shots. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: Quiet!**_

Loud voices distracted her from her novel once again. She rolled her eyes and huffed loudly to express her anger without actually saying anything.

Once things quite down again Ayome continued to read her book '_Love is Better with a Little Bit of War'(__**1**__). _She was relaxed as she flipped the page to chapter 7 _'Masks and Missions'._ When suddenly a loud voice distracted Ayome again.

"Naruto you pervert!" Sakura was hitting Naruto in the head.

Naruto used his arm to block Sakura's hits, "I'm no pervert, I was just stating that Hinata was getting curves in wonderful places."

Sasuke had a vein popping out of his forehead, "What's the big deal are you jealous because your not gaining any curves."

Ayome slammed her booked and stood up, "Enough!" Everyone froze and gave her their attention, "I came here alone so I wouldn't have to hear your constant bickering with one another for just one day. Somehow you all keep finding me, I just want some alone time. I realize now there will never be a time where I can find peace and quiet."

A smile slowly appeared on Ayome's face and Naruto started to back away slowly, "She's smiling I think she's lost her mind."

Ayome looked at Naruto excitedly, "Actually, I remember a part of it, I literally need to go to a different time."

Sakura looked at Ayome,"Kakashi-sensei said you can't time travel ever since last time."

"Yes but once I go to the past he wouldn't have said that." Ayome answered triumphantly.

Sasuke chimed in,"She's got you there."

Naruto jumped eagerly, "Take us with you please."

Ayome shook her head,"No way!"

Naruto looked disappointed, "Why not?"

"One because you're the reason I want to leave and two it requires too much magic I wouldn't be able to time travel again for a few hours which means if anything bad were to happened we would be trapped. "

Sakura and Naruto begged in synchronization, "Please take us. Pretty pretty pretty pretty please."

Ayome snapped her fingers and soon Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were out of sight. She was in the same exact spot but the faces she seen weren't familiar to her. She sighed peacefully and then sat underneath an oak tree to continue to read her book.

A sharp kuni sliced past Ayome hitting the tree behind her barely missing her head. A guy with dark hair and eyes walked towards her with a serious look on his face.

He bent down causing Ayome to lean back completely, his eyes met hers and he rose an eyebrow.

"What the Hell are you doing Fugaku?"

Ayome's attention fell on a girl around her age. She was standing with her hands on her hips with a deep scowl on her face. She had dark green eyes with a purple rim. What really stood out however was her bright red hair that hung past her waist.

Fugaku pulled his kuni out of the tree and turned to the girl,"I think your hair is on fire Kushina so you might want to chill. One of my kuni slipped out of my hand I am simply retrieving it."

Ayome stood up in anger,"It slipped! It nearly killed me!"

Fugaku looked at Ayome, "Hn."

He then walked away and Kushina walked up to Ayome, "Don't mind that idiot and if you couldn't tell he's a jerk!"

Ayome stared at Fugaku as he returned to his training, "No kidding he reminds me of Sasuke."

Kushina tilted her head in confusion, "The Hokage's father?"

Ayome turned in panic she forgot where she was or better yet when she was, "No! Some guy I know." She stuck her hand out, "I'm Siruga, Ayome by the way."

Kushina shook Ayome's hand with a smile,"Uzumaki, Kushina."

Ayome choked in shock and Kushina looked in confusion. Ayome was curious about the past now,"So you're really pretty do you have a boyfriend?"

Kushina shook her head with no hesitation, "No way the guys in this village are incapable of making a single intelligent thought as demonstrated by Fugaku's behavior."

Ayome studied Kushina, "What about Minato? From what I hear he's had an eye on you for a while now."

Kushina's eyes widen in shock, "No way Minato would never look my way."

Ayome leaned over and whispered in Kushina's ear,"Truth is I'm from the future where you and Minato get married and have a baby boy named Naruto."

Kushina's fist balled up in determination, "I get what your trying to say anything is possible! Thank you Ayome for opening my eyes I'll tell my children about you one day believe it!"

Kushina ran off and Ayome sat down once again opening her book.

"Would you like some fruit?"

Ayome looked up to see a girl with big dark eyes and long black hair, "Sorry if I'm bothering you I'm actually spying on my fiancé."

Ayome squinted her eyes to see better, "Your fiancé?"

The girl sat down next to Ayome and pointed to a guy, "The evil looking one."

Ayome looked at the girl, "Fugaku is your fiancé?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "I'm Mikoto."

"Ayome, also known as the girl your fiancé almost murdered 5 minutes ago."

Mikoto blushed deeply, "I'm sorry I'm sure it was an accident though I doubt he apologized."

Ayome rolled her eyes playfully, "No, no not only did he apologize he dragged to entire hospital to me to make sure I wasn't injured. What do you see in him and I'm asking that in the most respectful way possible?"

Mikoto giggled softly, "I didn't pick him, it's an arranged marriage well at least that's what it started off as. I fell for him quickly after the announcement of our engagement he took the time to get to know me not to many clan heirs would do that. He's really a good guy but to everyone else he's a bad boy which is while you'll see flusies throw themselves at him."

Ayome looked at Mikoto then gave Fugaku a second look, "What clan is he from."

Mikoto seemed weirded out by the question as if Ayome should have known, "The Uchiha clan, Fugaku is the youngest Uchiha to join the the high ranking police force."

"Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha." Ayome was amazed by the people she met in her short trip to the future. Mikoto once again looked confused by Ayome, "Sorry I was just thinking it had a nice ring to it."

Mikoto smile and handed Ayome a peach, "Yes I suppose it does. My best friend Kushina and I have planned to have boys in the future I think you'll have a girl and if so I want my son to marry her you have really nice features."

Ayome blushed from the compliment and watched as Mikoto got up and ran over to Fugaku who actually looked elated and in love.

Ayome had fun talking to her friends parents but still wanted peace and quiet to read her book so she took her book out and started to speed read hoping to get threw the chapter without being interrupted.

"Well hello I've certainly never seen your beautiful face around here my name Inochi and I would love to do so many things with you-"

"Inochi show some respect."

Ayome sat up when she heard a voice that commanded her attention. She dared to gaze up and met crystal blue eyes exactly like Naruto's and she knew right away who she was looking at.

"You don't always have to ruin my mood Minato!"

"It was never a mood!"

Kushina rushed over, "Minato I need to tell you something but I want to be alone first."

"So you've chosen Minato I thought we had something special Kushina."

"We've never had anything you nut job!"

"Inochi you're acting as if she asked me out on a date she just wants to speak alone."

"Kushina my dear please reconsider me as a choice because Minato is an idiot and unworthy of your love."

"How am I an idiot?"

"It's a date thats how!"

"Whats a date?"

As Ayome heard more and more noise approach her she stood up in anger, "You guys are no better than your children!"

She snapped her fingers and returned to present Konaha but it was dark and she couldn't read in the dark. Ayome took to the sky hopping from roof to roof it wounded up rain and Ayome stopped.

She felt a presence behind her, "I just wanted some peace and quiet to read my stupid book and find out how it ends."

She turned around and came face to face with Sasuke. He moved closer to her, "The friends realize they need each other and they all find love in their own way, but one things for sure." Sasuke place a hand on Ayome's cheek and the other on her lower back before bringing her in for a kiss. They broke it when they needed air, "They all live happily ever after."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait so you're the Ayome my mom talked about in her diary she said you gave her the courage to ask my dad out."

The group of friends laugh as they realized they didn't need peace and quiet but they needed each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did you guys like it? Please comment/review!


End file.
